wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attribute
Attributes are the basic building blocks for a character's combat ability. The five primary attributes are , , , , and . These five attributes along with armor appear on the character info under "Attributes". These are often referred to as simply stats. A number of secondary attributes affect specific areas of combat more directly, and are often influenced in some way by a primary attribute. Secondary attributes include critical strike rate, damage absorption, attack power, spell power, and many others. All characters inherently have some amount of each attribute that increases with level depending mainly on class. For example, a mage will have more base intellect than a rogue, who will have more base agility. Increasing these attributes is mainly done with equipment, as well as temporary effects such as buffs, elixirs, scrolls, auras, and many other means. Nearly all combat mechanics rely in some way on one or more character attributes. Increasing the appropriate attribute will increase damage done, reduce damage taken, increase healing done, affect a character's mana or health, or other benefits. Understanding how these attributes work is important for effective combat. AddOns such as RatingBusterRatingBuster AddOn at WoW Curse can show you the actual improvements in game to your Secondary attributes which are more directly applied to combat mechanics. Base Strength :See also: Attack power and STR vs AGI section of Stat comparison Strength (often abbreviated STR) has the following effects: *Increases attack power with melee weapons: **Warriors, death knights, paladins, mages, priests and warlocks gain 1 melee attack power per point of strength. **Druids gain 2 melee attack power per point of strength. *Increased parry rating for warriors, paladins, and death knights by 27% of strength. * Paladin talent Touched by the Light (Protection, Spec passive) increases spell power by 60% of Strength. Strength does not affect the chance to land a critical strike. Strength does not improve the chance to block. Agility Agility (often abbreviated AGI) has the following effects: *Increases attack power with ranged weapons (not including wands) or melee weapons for certain classes. **Hunters gain 1 ranged attack power for each point of agility. **Rogues, shamans and druids in Cat Form and Bear Form gain 1 melee attack power per point of agility. *Increases chance to dodge attacks. This is dependent on both class and level, in fact death knights, paladins and warriors don't. Agility Equivalence Points is a notable formula for calculating the contribution of agility. It might be outdated with regard to hunters. Intellect Intellect (often abbreviated as INT) has the following effects: *Increases spell power by 1 per point at level 80 or above. Intellect is now the main source of spell power for most cases. Intellect in Mists of Pandaria Intellect will no longer affect (increase) the mana pool. Kaivax|date=11-Nov-2011 6:23 PM}} Stamina Stamina (often abbreviated STA) has the following effects: *Stamina provides 1 health per stamina for the first 20 points of stamina, and 60 health per point of stamina thereafter. *Stamina also increases the health of a player's pet for classes with pets, although not from the player's base stamina (the stamina the player has without any armor or talent bonuses). They gain between 3 and 11 health per point of stamina, depending on the pet's type and the master's talents (see the hunter pet, minion and Risen Ghoul articles for details). There are other non-standard adjustments that can be made for stamina: ** Death knights -- provides an 8% bonus to stamina. The talent tree specialization provides 9% stamina. The death knight-only runes Rune of the Stoneskin Gargoyle and Rune of the Nerubian Carapace provide a 2% and 1% bonus to stamina, respectively. **Druids — talent ( , tier 1) provides a +2%/4%/6% bonus to stamina. *** provides +10%. **Hunters — talent ( , tier 1) provides a +4%/7%/10% bonus to stamina. **Paladins receive 15% stamina from when choosing the talent specialization. **Priests *** 60 minute buff provides 584 stamina at level 85. **Shamans — talent ( , tier 2) provides a +3%/7%/10% bonus to stamina. **Warlocks — talent ( , tier 1) provides a +4%/7%/10% bonus to stamina. **Warriors receive 15% stamina from by choosing specialization. * Stamina is one of the key attributes of tanks (dodge, parry, and block also being very important). It is useful to every class in PvP. Non-tank PvE characters should not actively seek out stamina, but some of it is found on nearly any piece of gear. Spirit Spirit (often abbreviated SPI) has the following effects: *Increases in-combat mana regeneration for healers. It's the primary attribute for mana regeneration of healers. *Adds 1 spell hit rating per point for shadow priests, elemental shaman and balance druids. **Paladins who pick up the talent Enlightened Judgements gain spell hit equal to 50% spirit (Rank 1) or 100% spirit (Rank 2) **Retribution Paladins however do not gain anything from spirit. Spirit is of no use for mages and warlocks due to how their classes' mana regeneration works. Spirit is made more valuable by abilities that increase other stats based on Spirit. Some could argue that Spirit is not a base attribute, since Blizzard groups it under "Enhancements" on the Stat panel of the character window.Stats panel of the character window showing General, Attributes, and Enhancements. Bonus attributes Some attributes (like ) appear as (similar to color) on tooltips. There is no official explanation for why these attributes are colored this way, but it appears that they are always secondary attributes. Another possible theory is that the attributes are colored when they receive bonuses from equipment, such as armor or off-hand items. Secondary Secondary attributes are player stats that affect combat directly. The four primary attributes only indirectly affect combat, by contributing to these attributes. Mastery Mastery is a unique secondary attribute that has different effects depending on class and specialization. Listed under "Enhancements" on the Stats panel of the character window. Physical combat *Weapon damage - Weapon damage is a property of the player's equipped weapon. Melee weapon damage is increased by enchants and sharpening stones. Ranged damage is increased with scopes. Listed as Damage under "Attack" on the Stat panel of the character window.Stats panel of the character window showing Attack, Spell, and Defense. *Hit - Increased chance to hit with melee weapons by a percentage. Hit chance was increased by hit rating, a combat rating. Removed in Warlords of Draenor. *Attack power - (Abbreviated as AP) Increases damage of an equipped weapon. Attack power is increased directly by gear and buffs with the attack power stat, and indirectly by strength and agility (only for hunters, rogues, shamans, and cat-form druids). Listed under "Attack" on the Stat panel of the character window. **PvP Power - A PvP specific property that increases damage against other players added in Mists of Pandaria. It also overcame PvP Resilience which was removed in Warlords of Draenor. *Weapon speed - Weapon speed is a property of the player's equipped weapon and determines the time between attacks with that weapon. The stat combine combat speed factors is listed as Attack Speed under "Attack" on the Stat panel of the character window. *Ranged attack power - (Abbreviated as RAP) Increased damage of physical ranged weapons like an equipped bow, crossbow or gun, but not wands. Ranged attack power was increased similarly to melee attack power. *Armor penetration - Represented the percentage of armor that was ignored by an attack. Removed in Cataclysm. Enhancements *Critical strike - Percentage of attacks that will result in a critical strike. Crit chance is increased directly by critical strike rating, a combat rating, and indirectly by agility. Listed under "Enhancements" on the Stats panel of the character window. *Haste - Decreases the time between attacks. This effectively increases weapon speed, but has no effect on cooldowns. Haste is increased directly by haste rating, a combat rating. Listed under "Enhancements" on the Stats panel of the character window. *Expertise - Reduced the enemy's chance to dodge/parry by .25% per point of expertise. Removed in Warlords of Draenor. All these stats except Expertise appear in the "Enhancements" section of the Stats panel of the character window. Spell combat *Spell power - (Abbreviated as SP) Increases damage and healing of spells. Spell power is increased directly by weapons (was removed from other items in Cataclysm) and buffs with the spell power stat, and indirectly by intellect (only for casters). Listed under "Spell" on the Stat panel of the character window. *Spell hit - Increases the chance spells will hit their target. Spell hit is increased by the same hit rating used for melee hit, but the effects differ after that point. Spell hit was collapsed into general hit rating in Mists of Pandaria. *Spell crit chance - Percentage of spells that will result in a spell critical strike. Spell crit chance is increased by critical strike rating and intellect. Spell crit chance was collapsed into general critical strike rating in Mists of Pandaria. *Spell penetration - Reduced the target's resistance. Spell penetration was increased directly by gear with the spell penetration rating. It was useful in PvP, not in PvE. It was removed in Mists of Pandaria. *Casting speed - The rate at which spells can be cast. Increased by haste rating. Can lower the global cooldown in cases where spells are cast fast enough to be limited by it. *PvP Power - A PvP specific property that increases spell damage against other players (and overcame their PvP Resilience before it was removed) and healing in PvP zones (arenas and battlegrounds) added in Mists of Pandaria. Defense *Defense - Helped prevent physical damage by reducing the chance to be hit or critically hit. Additionally, it also increased block, dodge and parry. Removed in Cataclysm. *Dodge - Increased by , it is the chance to dodge incoming melee attacks. Ranged attacks cannot be dodged. Listed under "Defense" on the Stat panel of the character window. Dodge was increased by dodge rating, but it was removed from itemization. ** Dodge rating - Removed from itemization in Warlords of Draenor. *Parry - Increased by , it is the chance to parry melee attacks with a melee weapon. Ranged attacks cannot be parried. Listed under "Defense" on the Stat panel of the character window. Parry was increased by parry rating, but it was removed from itemization. ** Parry rating - Removed from itemization in Warlords of Draenor. Only (non-druid) tanks should have used gear with parry rating. *Block - Chance to block melee and ranged attacks with a shield. Warrior and paladin tanks receive additional block chance through their respective mastery and abilities such as . Listed under "Defense" on the Stat panel of the character window. ** Block rating - Improved your chance to block an attack. Removed in Cataclysm. ** Block value - A value usually only on shields that represented the fixed amount of damage absorbed. Removed in Cataclysm. *Armor - Decreases physical damage received. Increases your pet's Armor. Armor is always present on equippable items, such as chest pieces and shields. Shields and plate items generally have the most armor, while cloth items have the least. The base armor of an item is determined directly by its type (cloth, leather, mail or plate), item level and slot (chest, head, legs, etc.). Some items have extra armor, which is indicated by the total amount of armor appearing in green on the tooltip. Rings, weapons, amulets and trinkets have no base armor, but may have bonus armor. Listed under "Defense" on the Stat panel of the character window. * Bonus Armor - Initially just extra on defensive items, it transitioned to a replacement for Dodge and Parry in Warlords of Draenor. Listed under "Enhancements" on the Stats panel of the character window. *Resistance - Decreased the damage taken from magical attacks. Effectively removed in Mists of Pandaria. *PvP Resilience (was Resilience) - Decreases the damage taken from enemy players, but is overcome by PvP Power. Resilience is increased through equipment with resilience which is found on PvP gear. Resilience does not have any effect against an NPC. Changed to "PvP Resilience" in Mists of Pandaria which was removed in Warlords of Draenor.. Tertiary Warlords of Draenor adds random and rare "tertiary" attributes to some items. These are not truly attributes in the sense that they boost some characteristic of the player during combat, but more like abilities attached to items like being able to proc (Leech). * Indestructible rating - Not a value, but indicates the item won't take durability damage. * Multistrike rating - Not so rare. Grants two chances for damage and healing effects to occur an additional time, each at 30% effectiveness. * Leech rating - Causes you to be healed for a portion of all damage and healing done. * Versatility rating - Not so rare. Increases damage, increases healing, and reduces damage taken. All these stats except Indestructible appear in the "Enhancements" section of the Stats panel of the character window. Did not make it out of Beta * Amplify rating - Scrapped before release. * Cleave rating - Scrapped before release. * Readiness rating - Scrapped before release. Other information Attack power Base statistics affect attack power (which contributes to DPS) as follows: * Strength will always contribute to the physical melee attack power for all classes. * Rogues, hunters and shamans can also use Agility in addition to Strength to increase their base physical melee attack power. * Druids in Cat Form can also use Agility to increase their base physical melee attack power. However, Agility also affects critical strike percentage which directly affects Cat Form abilities such as Primal Fury. This gives an added attack power equivalence. * Agility is the only primary statistic to affect physical ranged attack power (bows and crossbows, guns, throwing weapons) for all classes capable of using them. This is especially important for hunters. * Wand damage is not affected by a primary statistic. Avoidance Not specifically an attribute, but more of an attack table cumulative rating. Represents chance to avoid an attack with a combination of dodge, parry, and chance to miss (which is a fixed percentage depending on the target). Avoidance should not be confused with mitigation which reduces damage from an attack. Listed under "Enhancements" on the Stats panel of the character window. Critical strikes * Agility will increase the chance to score a critical strike with both physical ranged and melee damage for all classes. The amount needed per point varies by class. * Intellect will increase the chance to score a critical strike with spells. For a mage at level 60, the rate is 1% per 59.5 points of intellect. * Critical strike rating increases the chance for both spell and physical affects to score a critical strike. Dodge * Agility will determine a character's chance to dodge an attack. Rogues and druids (as of 2.03) gain a much stronger bonus to dodge than other classes. Fighting with two weapons, using off-hand, two-handed :See the Physical Combat section of Combat. Mana regeneration Although this stat was removed from itemization in Cataclysm, it is still a key player stat for spell casters to track. It is now primarily based on . Listed under "Spell" on the Stat panel of the character window. Random attributes on items On many , and on some items you can get random attributes. *...of the Bandit - Agility, Stamina, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Bear - Stamina, Strength *...of the Beast - Hit Rating, Critical Strike Rating, Stamina *...of the Bedrock - Stamina, Strength, Mastery Rating, Parry Rating *...of the Bouldercrag - Stamina, Strength, Dodge Rating, Parry Rating *...of the Champion - Strength, Stamina, Dodge Rating *...of the Eagle - Intellect, Stamina *...of the Earthbreaker - Stamina, Strength, Critical Strike Rating, Mastery Rating *...of the Earthfall - Stamina, Strength, Critical Strike Rating, Haste Rating *...of the Earthshaker - Stamina, Strength, Hit Rating, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Elder - Stamina, Spirit, Intellect *...of the Faultline - Stamina, Strength, Haste Rating, Mastery Rating *...of the Feverflare - Stamina, Intellect, Haste Rating, Mastery Rating *...of the Fireflash - Stamina, Intellect, Critical Strike Rating, Haste Rating *...of the Flameblaze - Stamina, Intellect, Mastery Rating, Hit Rating *...of the Galeburst - Stamina, Agility, Hit Rating, Expertise Rating *...of the Invoker - Intellect, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Landslide - Stamina, Strength, Hit Rating, Expertise Rating *...of the Marksman - Stamina, Agility, Hit Rating *...of the Mercenary - Stamina, Strength, Haste Rating *...of the Monkey - Agility, Stamina *...of the Mountainbed - Stamina, Strength, Mastery Rating, Expertise Rating *...of the Rockslab - Stamina, Strength, Mastery Rating, Dodge Rating *...of the Seer - Stamina, Intellect, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Soldier - Strength, Stamina, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Sorcerer - Stamina, Intellect, Haste Rating *...of the Stormblast - Stamina, Agility, Hit Rating, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Tiger - Agility, Hit Rating *...of the Undertow - Stamina, Intellect, Haste Rating, Spirit *...of the Wavecrest - Stamina, Intellect, Mastery Rating, Spirit *...of the Whale - Spirit, Stamina *...of the Wildfire - Stamina, Intellect, Hit Rating, Critical Strike Rating *...of the Windflurry - Stamina, Agility, Critical Strike Rating, Haste Rating *...of the Windstorm - Stamina, Agility, Critical Strike Rating, Mastery Rating *...of the Zephyr - Stamina, Agility, Haste Rating, Mastery Rating Attributes removed in Warlords of Draenor Attributes that were removed from itemization in Warlords of Draenor: * Was supposed to be removed from itemization, but appears on and has been seen as a bonus stat on some Baleful items. Attributes removed in Mists of Pandaria Attributes that were removed from itemization in Mists of Pandaria: Attributes removed in Cataclysm Attributes that were removed from itemization in Cataclysm: ** Note: Spell Power and Attack Power can still occur on weapons, and are still present on some pre-existing items such as . Patch changes In Warlords of Draenor In Mists of Pandaria * In Cataclysm * * In Wrath of the Lich King * References Sources * External links ; News Feb 5th 2014 8:00PM}} Dec 2nd 2013 at 5:00PM}} de:Attribute Category:Attributes Category:Formulas and game mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Newbies